


Sand and a Doe

by Dragofelid



Series: Warrior cats: two moons [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationships, Love Confessions, RiverClan (Warriors), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Sandfern has a crush on a pretty molly in her clan, but asking her out isn't that easy





	Sand and a Doe

**Author's Note:**

> An adorable sappy one-shot of Sandfern and Doecloud from my warriors fanfic  
> how they got together  
> someone on tumblr requested it, and of course I had to write it  
> Sandfern is a disaster lesbian

When you see someone who is perfect in every way, it's hard to breath. Everything they do is flawless and any joke that make makes you laugh.

This is how Sandfern felt about Doecloud, the problem is, she had just become a warrior and Doecloud was three moons older.

Doecloud was also much smarter and better than her at everything. She could walk out of the lake and still have her fur nice and smooth, unlike Sandferns.

That's what Doecloud was doing, after an afternoon of swimming she came out of the water, fur sleek and coat glimmering in the sunlight.

Sandfern could stare at her for ages and never get tired. Doecloud was oblivious to her stares, she just smiled and waved her tail and Sandfern had to hold herself back from jumping up and down like a kit.

The quiet tortoiseshell cat gave her a small smile and wandered over.

"You were staring at me for a while, did you want something?"

Fox dung, she was watching, Sandfern felt her fur grow a bit hot. "I... uh-uh wanted to, wanted to ask if-if you wanted to uh..." she was stammering, her heart was beating fast, and she felt as though Doecloud was silently judging her.

"Would you like to share a fish?" Doecloud asked as if she could read the cream cats mind.

"Oh StarClan yes." Sandfern answered quickly, maybe it was a bit too quick. "Yes, I would love to enjoy a fish."

Doecloud smiled, and wondered past her towards camp, Sandfern wished she would sink through the ground.

She followed the other molly regardless, feeling happy that he could at least spend a bit of time together.

Doecloud went over to the fresh kill pile and pulled out a carp, she then brought it to the side of camp and then sat down, Sandfern sitting down next to her.

The two took turns taking a bite out of the fish, occasionally brushing whiskers or paws which would make Sandfern's stomach do backflips.

Doecloud didn't look like it was affecting her, which just made everything more anxious.

"You look wonderful." Sandfern blurted out, a bit of fish still in her mouth.

Doecloud froze, staring at her with an eyebrow raised, "Thank you?"

"I mean like, your fur, it's so clean." Sandfern should stop, but she couldn't.

"I do wash it." Doecloud stated.

Sandfern was getting more and more anxious, she shifted her paws, "Haha yeah, of course, washing your fur."

Doecloud tilted her head in confusion.

Sandfern was ready to go and jump into the lake.

"You look wonderful as well." Doecloud purred, she brushed her paw over Sandfern's and the cream molly quickly removed it and tucked it under her chest.

"I, uh, wondered if-uh, if you would uh-" Sandfern couldn't speak today. She quickly stood up, ready to leave and never speak to Doecloud ever again.

The other molly had other ideas, she tugged on Sandfern's tail, and got the cream cat to sit back down.

"Tell me what you were going to say."

Oh Starclan, her voice was so calming, Sandfern could hear the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbemymate?" Sandfern stammered.

Doecloud frowned, and the cream cat face planted in her paws, her fur was burning in embarrassment.

"Could you repeat that?" Doecloud asked, when Sandfern looked up, she saw the other molly smiling calmly.

"I was wondering-" she gulped, "if you wanted to be my friend?"

"I thought we were already friends, were we not?"

"No...I mean yes, totally friends."

Sandfern was just making it worse. She focused on her paws, hoping that Doecloud could not see through her lie.

"Do you want to be my mate?"

"Yes." Sandfern said, "Wait what?"

Doecloud smiled awkwardly, this time it was her turn to act all shy, "Would you, Sandfern, want to be my mate?"

Sandfern froze, everything became still, and she slowly processed what the other cat was asking.

"Please tell me this is a joke?"

"No, if course not, this isn't a joke, I want to know if you want to be my mate?"

Sandfern's fur was all hot now, her paws twitched, and she didn't know what to say.

Doecloud looked worried, she nudged her a bit, "Sandfern, are you okay?" She asked.

"I...uh..."

"It’s okay if you say no." Doecloud smiled sadly.

Sandfern shook her head, "No, I mean. No I don't say no. Fox dung. I like you too." The sandy coloured molly chuckled. "I want you to be my mate."

Doecloud smiled and Sandfern felt as though StarClan themselves had given her powers.

The two brushed paws and this time she didn't flinch away.

"What do we do now... now that we are mates?"

Doecloud chuckled, a pur rising from her throat. "I don't think anything has changed, we can tell the Clan."

"I would like that very much." Sandfern leaned over and gave her new mate an affectionate lick on the cheek.

 


End file.
